Ixtol
Ixtol is located in the northern most peninsula of Prakanda. The city is nestled just on the edge of this harsh, frigid terrain surrounding the great Tower of Ixtol for which the city is named after. It is home to mostly a clan of white dragonborn, Clan Ixtoriastraza, who are known for their great affinity in the arcane arts and an equal revulsion for all those who don’t adhere to their strict magical laws. The Magic City of Ixtol Ixtol is a bastion of knowledge and a place of innovation. Many of today's spell craft was discovered within its walls. Not just powerful destructive magics or major illusionary spells, but, advances is healing and enchantment. Equally, revolutionary discoveries in the application and understanding of life magics and even the unpopular school of necromancy. 'The Tower of Ixtol' The Mage Tower of Ixtol is an incredible structure, standing at nearly one thousand feet high, centered in the city of Ixtol. Housed within are the powerful members of an ancient wizarding order, separate from the former Arcane Empire, known only as the Order. In addition to the Order, many books, magical tomes, artifacts, and relics can be found within its walls. As well as magical criminals confined in the catacombs beneath the tower for imprisonment and sometimes experimentation. As followers of the inexorable Malificius, the tower is a seemingly infinite bastion of magical and non-magical knowledge alike. The Library The majority of the Tower's levels are dedicated to the Library. Here, all manner of magical and traditional knowledge can found. The research, study, and experimentation of magic are conducted throughout the Library by its keepers and overseers, the Enchanters and Artificers of Ixtol. The Catacombs It is in the basement levels of the Tower where many secrets lay. A place of mystery and intrigue. About the only thing outsiders know of the catacombs beneath the Tower is that it is where prisoners are held. But, to what end? Some are never seen again. Those who are released, report of seeing nothing besides their cell. No one knows how many sub-levels exist. Rumor has it that there is a library for outlawed and dark magic. It is believed that it is where some few dedicated mages sacrifice their freedom to the study and practice of black magic and demonic energies so that their knowledge can be put to use by Malificius Retainers to better combat magical threats. Servants to Malificius While the city of Ixtol may appear to be isolated and uninterested in the world outside their walls, that perception cannot be further from the truth. Their devotion to Malificius is matched only by their patience in realizing the God's vision. Not only do they have agents scouting the known world in secret, political insurgents strategically placed throughout society exist to someday achieve Malificius' dream of an Arcane Utopia. No matter how distant that day may be. Clerics, Paladins, and Monks These devout individuals typically act as Retainers. This group is charged with apprehending magical criminals and neutralizing threats against the Order across Prakanda. In some special cases, Retainers would even venture beyond the continental borders and on rare occasion into uncharted regions. While most situations can be fluid and escalate quickly, Retainers often act as judge, jury, and executioner while on the field. By no means do Retainers make up a standing army. Their intention is to act as a special task force serving Malificius' interests. Wizards, Sorcerers, Warlocks, and Druids The mind and soul of the Order. These servants of Malificius act as the research and development team in the city and ruling council within the Order. They determine how best to move forward in pursuit of their goals and coordinate all required actions from their Retainers and agents abroad. They constantly assess the magical atmosphere around the world. Under extreme circumstance, they assist Retainers in addressing threats and act as diplomats to neighboring kingdoms. Druids are exceptionally rare among Ixtol's society. They are most often utilized as councilors to members of the Order and throughout the tower when assessing natural and wild magical threats. In some rare instances in history, the one seat on the Order dedicated to an Archdruid has been vacant. Druids among this society are only aligned with Malificius as a means to an end. They strongly believe that magic, when not handled properly, disrupts the balance of nature and all things immensely and are considered to be zealots by other societies. True believers see Druids in a similar light as a means to an end. In order to rid the world of chaotic natural magic they must use these Druids until Malificius' vision is realized. Warlocks, although not as rare as Druids, are also not great in number. In order to be accepted in their ranks, a Warlock must prove capable of commanding and having complete control over the source of the magic from which they draw. A difficult feat as most Warlocks bargain or serve with a Patron and very few prove powerful enough to forcefully demand that same power. Others who are not a part of or in direct service to the Order, exist in Ixtol as common folk, noblemen, skilled magical craftsmen, and public servants in the city's governance. Some work alongside the Order as Enchanters or Artificers in the Tower Library. Fighters, Barbarians, and Rangers These agents of Ixtol act as scouts dispatched to investigate magical anomalies and/or criminal activity. Information gathered is then relayed back to the Order for further assessment. In some rare cases, if the situation is deemed urgent, these scouts take on the role of Retainers and act immediately to address the situation. (5th Edition) Fighters among this society are almost always Eldritch Knights Bards and Rogues These insurgents are strategically placed among other societies and act as the eyes and ears for Ixtol. They work similar to their scouting counterparts only on a more social aspect. 'History' The city of Ixtol was founded by a group of white dragonborn, Clan Ixtoriastraza, a millennia ago. Exceedingly adept in everything arcana, they had initially sought out to construct a great tower were they can study magic and explore its many variations without the influence of the Arcane Empire. Construction of this magical tower began modest, however, quickly grew to be one of the tallest structures in the land. As their own ranks grew in number, the tower expanded outward birthing a small village. It remained in this state for over one century in hopes of avoiding scrutiny from the Arcane Empire. Over this time period, many other powerful Archmages and rogue wizards requested to join the dragonborn in their studies and were denied to prevent unwanted attention or expansion. It wasn't until later in their second century, that members from other races and societies were allowed admittance into their tower after a strict and thorough individual assessment. It is said that a mysterious and powerful wizard infiltrated their tower, unnoticed despite potent magical wards that were second to none, and received an audience from their ruling council of Archmagus. It is unknown what exactly transpired during that time period; only that after this event were others allowed to enter and study magic in the tower. Some scholars theorize it had been Malificius in his mortal form who had convinced the dragonborn otherwise. Or perhaps by coincidence, Clan Ixtoriastraza shortly after had come to the judgement that magic itself was inherently chaotic and destructive in nature and that it should strictly regulated and managed. Other powerful and disciplined individuals who shared in that belief were invited to bolster their numbers and expand their reach across Prakanda. Although, it had not been formally declared, late in the forth century at the height of their power that they had openly acknowledged Malificius as their patron deity. It was during this time period, after its territory had expanded into the city recognized today, had it become too late for the Arcane Empire to intervene. Not only had their society grown too powerful to oppose, but, they also had insurgents placed among the Empire's own ranks as well as, across the continent. Ixtol did not pursue any sort of insurrection against the Empire. Instead, they preferred to operate in the shadows and observe for any gross misuse of magic. As servants to Malificius, they believed their role was to explore the arcane arts to its maximum extent and restrict it only to those they had deemed worthy of its possession. Thus, Ixtol has remained over the centuries. On occasion a group of magi may attempt to overthrow the Order, but, to no avail. 'Culture' While many in Prakanda disagree with the ideology of Ixtol, it is difficult not to respect them. Their complete and utter dedication to the study and practice of the arcane arts is one that merits admiration. From the moment they wake, they devote themselves entirely to the perfection of whatever they pursue. The amount of discipline and self-restraint in the employment of magic is seen no where else. Everyone is polite. Everyone smiles and bows. But, beneath that courtesy lies a deep reservoir of pride. And a disdain for those who are not gifted with the arcane. The citizens of Ixtol believe that those who wield magic are superior to all others. All trading with foreign merchants are performed outside the city walls. They allow no one to enter who does not possess a magical fortitude and not still without invitation. However, there is one exception. The wizards employ a multitude of slaves within their walls. While not slavers themselves, slavery aligns well with their beliefs and have no issues with utilizing the labor of "lesser" mortals for day to day mundane tasks. Clan Ixtoriastraza The clan of white dragonborn were named after their patron, the ancient white dragon-queen Ixtoriastraza. The massive dragon lived over a thousand years ago and dominated Prakanda's northern peninsula for ages unknown. Ixtoriastraza was mostly a recluse except among her dragonborn children. But, her thirst for knowledge and everything arcane was insatiable. She used the dragonborn to venture out into the world and bring her back tomes, artwork, and magical artifacts to quench her desires. Eventually, in her later years, Ixtoriastraza focused mainly on experimenting with extremely advanced spellwork before it finally cost her life. A great calamity resulting in massive explosion of magical energies. It is said the northern peninsula of Prakanda had much more landmass and a larger extension to its mountain chain and that had been destroyed in the blast. In the aftermath, Clan Ixtoriastraza was born promising to continue the work of their patron dragon-queen. However, with much greater caution. Some years after her death, the construction of the Mage Tower Ixtol commenced and their relentless pursuit of the arcane arts began. Governing Structure While Clan Ixtoriastraza makes up most of the governing body, the Order is the ruling council charged with dictating and the enforcement of law in the region and, in their eyes, around the world. While the white dragonborn are most common among the city's populace and government, ever since Ixtol opened its gates, more often mages of other races can be seen. Even of the nine current members of the Order, two are not of draconic decent. Most governing officials act as local law enforcement, court officials, and governors. The Order handles the more prominent domestic issues and all foreign and military matters. While local disputes can sometimes be up for debate, the Order is law. -Work in progress: DLRafuls 5/24/2016